Oh the 'Joys' of Highschool
by PunkChic15
Summary: Maximum Martinez is moving from a tiny town in Arizona to a Big city in California for her mom's job promotion. She attends a new highschool and meets the flock! There she goes through complications that come with school. More surprises will pop up and more drama and romance in future chapters. Read to find out what happens. Rated T just to be safe for further chapters. Enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

Max's POV

The first day, I hate it. I'm Maximum Martinez. I have rib length Blonde hair with natural brown highlights, un-barfed Chocolate color eyes as my sister Angel would say, I'm 5'11, and I'm 17. I have 2 sisters, Angel Martinez and Ella Martinez. Angel is 7 years old and has little blonde curls that end at about her shoulders and she has little sparkling blue eyes. Ella is 16 years old and has breastbone length dark brown hair and hazelish green eyes. Angel took after our dads hair and eyes and I took after his hair and a little bit of my moms which explains the natural brown highlights. Ok you see, me, mom, Ella and Angel moved from a small town in Arizona to a HUGE city in California for her new job. My mom Valencia works as a vet and never gets job opportunities like this as she said. And we HAD to switch schools. I was an outcast to everyone and I was happy about that, but now I'll be the new kid and stand out, great just great.

" MAXIEE! " Angel screamed as she pounced on me.

" yes " I asked.

" It's our fist day of school remember? " She asked, her blue eyes sparkling and her smile widening.

" I remember Ange "

" okay, and Ella wants you I'll go get her! " She jumped off the bed and did a cartwheel in a sign of being excited.

Angel came back in with a sinister smiling Ella. I got out of bed, trying to run to the bathroom but I failed epically failing because of Ella tackling me. She got me up and tied me to a chair Angel brought in.

" NOOOO NOT THE MAKEUP! YOU TRAITOR! " I yelled, pointing to Angel and Ella.

Angel just smiled and giggled and Ella just stood there, her hands rubbing together as If thinking. Then Ella picked up her bag of wonderful as she calls it, but I call it, the bag of torture. She took her eye shadow stuff and put it on my eyelids as I sat there defeated. Then she brought out mascara and applied that, then eyeliner, then blush and that powdery stuff. Then she took out a hair straightened and did that to my hair and then she brought out a mirror.

" voila! " She exclaimed.

I took a look in her full body mirror she somehow dragged in. I had smoky eye shadow on, some dark mascara, brown eyeliner, some nude lip gloss, blush, and the powdery stuff. And I saw my hair perfectly straightened with some loose curls on the back.

" Can I choose my own clothes? " I asked.

" you sure may, but NO platforms! " Ella said.

" ok "

Then I got out of the chair after Ella untying the rope, and threw on dark black denim shorts that end at mid thigh, a grey tank top, my black fence choker (the one that's not metal), and my dark red converse. I walked to the staircase and slid down the railing.

" you look gorgeous Max " Mom complimented me.

" Thanks mom " I replied.

I started digging in to my 10 pancakes and 8 pieces of bacon, finishing the plate that left me with my untouched orange juice. I chugged it and put my cup and plate in the sink. Angel came down in a sundress with her curls in a ponytail, her white sandals and she had a white flower headband in. Ella came down after in her Denim short shorts that were VERY short in my case, a red tank top and her 2 inch heels with her hair in a ponytail as well. I decided to put my hair in a sloppy ponytail as well.

" bye mom! " I shouted.

I ran out the door and onto the sidewalk. Mom had given me directions to the school. I got there in a swift 20 minutes. I stopped at the front door of the school thinking:

This is going to be one hell of a school year.

**How did you like it? Good? Amazing? Okay? Bad? Review!**

**-PunkChic15**


	2. Meeting Friends and Enemies

**A/N: Hello People! It's PunkChic15 here back to work! Shout outs to everybody who favorited, followed and read and reviewed my story. BTW there Is one new character that I own, her name is Emma and she is going to be one of Max's best friends. And also, Maya's is not mean in this story. And Maya DOES NOT look like Max.**

Max's POV

I took a deep breath as I opened the door to the school. I saw a bunch of groups there. I saw a group of slutty looking girls, which I assumed was the populars, A group of guys that were built, probably the jocks, then black clothed group, probably the gothics (A/N NO OFFENCE TO PEOPLE WHO ARE POPULAR OR GOTH). Then I saw the office. I walked up to the office and asked:

" hi I'm Maximum Martinez I'm new here "

" okay hi! We've assigned you someone to show you around and tell you about the people here. We've made sure you have all of your classes together. Emma! " The lady said.

" Hi Mrs. Elaine " Someone I assumed who Emma was said.

" Emma, this is Max you are going to show her around, and tell her about the people and teachers here "

" okay! "

Emma had straight golden blonde hair that stopped at the beginning of her ribs, green eyes, she looked about 5'10 about an inch shorter than me, and she looked to be about 17. We started walking down the hallway.

" So I'm sure you've heard my name is Emma Claine. I'm 17 years old " Emma said.

" oh that's cool, I'm Max Martinez I'm the same age as you " I replied.

She took me to my locker which is right next to hers and I piled my stuff in and grabbed my textbooks that I needed for Homeroom.

" Homeroom teacher is Mrs. Todd she's REALLY nice and NEVER gives out detention " She explained.

Then we went into homeroom.

" I want you to meet my friends " Emma said.

She took us to a corner in the far left of the classroom where an African American girl, a guy with strawberry blonde hair, and a girl with dirty blonde hair stood.

" guys this is Max. Max meet Nudge, Iggy and Maya " She said pointing to each one.

" hey " I said.

" What's your family" Maya asked.

" I have my sisters, Ella and Angel, and my mum Valencia, she makes these AWESOME cookies "

" Oh I'm pretty sure I've seen Ella around. Does she have long brown hair? And brown eyes? And wearing heels? "

" yesiree that's her. How did you know it was her? "

" oh, I heard people whispering her name when she walked by "

" Ella, Ella, Ella, what are we gonna do with her? "

" I don't know "

" over there is Fang Ride the school jock and player " Emma said and pointed to a guy with shaggy black hair that falls over his left eye, he looked to have almost black eyes, he was built if I may say so myself, and he looked about an inch taller than me.

" He has went out with EVERY girl in this school except for Nudge, Maya, me and you. He's the one to dump them first after at least a week or so. He's a man whore to me though " Nudge said.

" He's my best friend but he is a man whore" Iggy said.

We sat there talking and getting to know each other for at least 10 more minutes before the teacher came in. She droned on and on about the school year and then she asked:

" Will the new student come up here and introduce yourself? "

I stood up. I walked up to the front of the class and said:

" hi. I'm Maximum Martinez, call me Max. If you call me Maximum or Maxie you will get punched in the face " I smiled innocently and walked back to my seat.

Before I knew it was time for Science class, yippee. Another class yet to introduce myself to.

Fang's POV

Yo, I'm Fang Ride. I'm a player. I've went out with every girl in this school except for Maya Banks, Nudge Jefferson, Emma Claine, and the new girl. I've tried flirting with Nudge, Maya, and Emma many times but they just don't like me. They were all (Minus Emma) sitting in a corner talking with my best friend Iggy Griffiths when Emma and a hot girl came in. She must be new. Ohh, I'm gonna woo her and make her act like every other girl in this school. The girls here are easy to make them fall in love with me. They all seemed to be getting along. I moved my shaggy black hair behind my ear. 10 minutes later Mrs. Todd came in and started talking about school and blah blah blah when she asked if the new girl would come up and introduce herself. She got up out of her desk and walked to the front of the room.

" hi. I'm Maximum Martinez, call me Max. If you call me Maximum or Maxie you will get punched in the face " Max said.

She's a feisty one alright. Max, is different. Well after class, I'm gonna make her fall head over heels for me.

Max's POV

Emma and I were walking to Science when Fang stops in front of us.

" Hey there beautiful " He said directly towards me.

" what? " I asked, clearly annoyed at his actions. Boys are SO clueless.

" Do you wanna maybe hang out after school? "

" Nah, I have plans, and I CLEARLY do not want plans with a player "

I saw his face slowly turn into a shocked expression.

" Not used to getting turned down huh? "

" Other girls would LOVE to hang after school "

" I'm not like other girls am I. Now turn around, prance over to another girl, and ask her out will ya? Cause that girl would LOVE to hang out with you "

With that, me and Emma walked to science. Fang didn't see that coming did he? I know when somebody's flirting with me and I definitely know what 'hanging out' after school is. Maybe today isn't so bad after all.

**A/N Don't worry! The Fax will be coming soon! What do you think will happen next? Tune in for the next chapter. Read and Review! **

**-PunkChic15**


	3. A beautiful Fax Moment

**A/N Hey guys, SO sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been VERY unmotivated these past weeks or month or whatever. Here's a chapter to make up for it!**

Fang's POV

As Emma and Max walked away I had a shocked expression written all over my face. No girl had EVER said that to me before. I'm just drawn to her I guess. I don't know why, but I just feel like I'm attracted to her. Kind of like in the Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 1 movie where Jacob imprints on Renesmee… hey, my older sister before she went to college she would tie me up, sit me on the couch and make me watch every twilight movie there is, except Breaking Dawn Part 2. Which she probably is going to come back and tie me up again… oh my gosh I'm turning into a girl. But anyways, I stopped staring at the path they went in when Iggy tapped me on the shoulder.

" what's wrong Fang? You're actually showing expressions and feelings on your face! Gasp! " Iggy said dramatically.

" I ask Max to hang out with me later and she totally blew me off " I said.

" I like her more and more now! She's not like the other girls here, she actually knows when to snap "

" yeah "

_That's why I like her_, I thought. Wait, me, Actually having a crush on a girl? The girl usually crushes on _me._

**Maybe you do have a crush on Max..** The voice said. Yes I do have a talking voice in my head, except its my voice…..

I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON MAX!

**You do, you admitted it that your drawn to her. You like her.**

No I don't

**You like her.**

" I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HER " I accidentally shouted out loud. That got me some weird looks. I then headed to English which I was 5 minutes late to due to the fact I was talking to Iggy and I was fighting with the little tiny voice in my head.

Max POV

Science was exceptionally boring. It was 10:00 a.m which meant 1 hour till lunch! Anyways, a recap on what happened in science. I daydreamed about ponies, waffles and robot unicorns taking over the world, I had to do, yet another, stupid introduction so I said the same thing I said in homeroom. Which landed me a detention, on my first day of school too. NEW RECORD! To foil my mood, The teacher, Mr. Fouler was very mean. He made one of my classmates, Barbra I think her name was, cry! How rude? Picture Stephanie from Full House saying that. That would get you laughing. He even took away everybody's phones! I mean, Then I wasn't as bored, but its been 1 hour and there is 2 whole hours of science. SHIT! How can I beat my record of 2,546,923 total score on Temple Run now? Fuck you Mr. Fouler. I mentally scowled.

-1 hour later-

_DIIIIINNNNNGGGGG_ The bell rang. I quickly gathered my things and ran full speed out the door. FRESH AIR I MISSED YOU! I put my stuff in my locker, grabbed my lunch money, and sprinted to the cafeteria. I was one of the first ones there so I grabbed 5 slices of Pizza, an Apple, 8 chocolate chip cookies, 2 Pepsi's, and a slice of cheesecake. And it only cost $12.89! I saw Nudge, Maya, Emma, Iggy, and two blondes at a table so I walked over to their table and sat in between Nudge and Iggy.

" Max, this is Gazzy " Iggy said.

" okay. Hi I'm Max "

I got 1 hey as a response.

" Geez Max, you eat all that, how do you manage to stay in shape? " Nudge asked.

" I'm just awesome like that aand I have high metabolism"

-Time Skip to last class of the day-

So, I was in English with Ms. Jenson and she was so far the nicest. She didn't make me introduce myself and she didn't give out homework. Best thing about today, the day was cut short because we had NO specials like Music, Gym ,Art, Track, and more which I was pretty happy about. But sadly, I didn't get to walk home with Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Emma or Maya because they lived a mile away! Ella and Angel got picked up by mom, and she apparently had to go to work after she picked them up. Lucky Ducks. But, karma HAD to grace upon me.

" hey Max! Wait up! " I heard somebody shouted from behind me. And that person was….. If you were guessing Emma, Maya, Iggy, Nudge or Gazzy, YOU'RE WRONG! It was the guy that tried to flirt with me before I went to science today. Fang Ride. WHY GOD WHY DID YOU HAVE TO HAVE FANG BE HERE WITH ME?

" what? " I asked annoyed.

" I go home this way too " he said smirking and he did a hair flip that I assumed that woos girls. But it did make my stomach flutter.

" cool "

" so which street do you live on? " He asked.

" um, Baker Street "

" me too "

" cool " I said and I shivered. Damn, it gets colder as the day goes on doesn't it? Never wearing a tank top in fall again. It was REALLY hot out today though…. Fang noticed me shivering and took off his jacket and gave it to me. It smelt like him, Axe, Mint and a hint of Vanilla. I liked it.

" Thanks "

" your welcome "

We kept walking in silence. As we got up a hill I saw my house.

" My house is up here " I said, breaking the silence.

" mine too " Fang said.

" mine's the tannish one "

" mine's the greenish yellow one "

" looks like we're neighbors "

" guess so "

Fang's house was on the left side of mine. We made it to his house.

" Here's your jacket " I said about to take it off.

" no, no you can just give it back to me tomorrow just ring my doorbell " Fang said.

" okay, thanks I guess " I said.

" your welcome " Fang said and winked. Then he disappeared into his house. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I made the couple of yards to my house.

-a couple of hours later-

I ran up to my room, tossed off Fang's jacket, and changed into my pajamas and crawled under the covers. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-DREAM-

_I was in a meadow. I was just dancing around when I saw Fang behind me. My dream self turned around and walked towards him. I took my hands in his as we made our way through the meadow. It started getting dark and the moon was already out, white and shining. It started to rain too until it was dark. Not pitch black dark but just dark where you can see the person next to you. Fang spun me around pressed his body close to mine, and kissed me._

-END DREAM-

I woke up panting. I looked around me, in sight of seeing Fang. I didn't.

_It was just a dream Max_ I thought. Yeah, JUST a dream about FANG RIDE. The school biggest player. But he was so hot though. Oh my gosh I'm turning into Ella and Nudge. Ella, Nudge and Angel would say that I liked him if I told them my dream. I don't like him, or do I?

**A/N How was that chapter? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! I appreciate all review, follows and favorites, so improve my mood to make me a little bit more happy.**

**~PunkChic15**


End file.
